


Off the Bridge Quick!

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Sam and Frodo jump off the bridge while fleeing from the tower of Cirith Ungol.





	Off the Bridge Quick!

Sam and Frodo jump off the bridge below Cirith Ungol.


End file.
